The invention relates to a computer system, comprising sub-systems in the form of a processor with a foreground memory, a main memory and a communication network which interconnects said sub-systems, the foreground memory being suitable for temporarily storing at least one information block from the main memory for privileged use by the processor, for each first memory location in the foreground memory there being provided a validity bit (valid) in order to indicate valid information storage therein and a modification bit (dirty) in order to indicate a modification effected therein.